one shot
by kaelinicole
Summary: Sam Puckett's over view on her life from the first day she met Freddie.


Cute.

That is the first word that popped into my head the first time I saw him, we were 12 and he had just moved in across the hall from my best friend Carly Shay. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was shorter than me, but for some reason I thought he was cute. I knew the first time watching him talk to her that he was going to have a major crush on her. When I had walked in to the living room from the kitchen I heard Carly introduce us and all I said was nub.

From that moment on I tortured that boy for years, cutting his clothes, messing up his hair, giving him wedgies. You name it I did it. But I was right about the crush he developed on Carly asking her out almost daily and saying that he loved her. Always taking her side on things, made me sick. There were a few times that he had my back, especially with Missy, he gave up his six months studying at sea to get rid of her. He did that for me. Me.

* * *

Hot.

That's what I thought of little Freddie Benson half way through or sophomore year of high school. Puberty had definitely done the dork good. He had filled out in all the right places, the muscles were an added bonus and his abs, his abs god they made me want to lick all over them. We finally used him in more iCarly skits with out a shirt on. His hair had gotten a little longer but it worked on him.

He had even started fighting back with me, and he had gotten stronger than me. The first time he had me pinned against the lockers at school I was shocked, but he quickly let me pin him so people didn't think the nub could beat me.

* * *

Love.

What Carly didn't know was that I had Freddie's first kiss and he had mine, I liked him then and now I love him. The first time I knew that I actually loved Freddie I was 14 and I had just seen him get hit by a taco truck and saw him and Carly in there 3 day relationship. I was jealous. Me Sam Puckett was jealous of my best friend. It bothered me that it took Freddie to get hit by a truck for Carly to kiss him, but in that horrible 3 day relationship he had pulled away first from all there kisses and hugs, him never showing any more interest in her than just a few kisses, and never closing his eyes like he did with me.

* * *

Shocked.

Today I made a move at the lock in, and I was shocked that when I pulled my lips off of Freddie that he quickly wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me before I had a chance to run crashing his lips back on to mine backing me up against the wall. Pinning me between him and the wall he held me tight, each of us kissing the other fighting for dominance him quickly winning. Pulling or lips away from each other long enough to catch a breath.

"I love you Sam." was all he said and I knew that from that moment his heart was mine.

Smiling at him all I could say was. "I love you to."

* * *

Perfection.

That is the only word I can use to describe mine and Freddie's first time. We were together for almost a year before we gave into each other, we took or time. He made sure to make it as comfortable for me as possible. I remember looking at him knowing that I wasn't nervous as I should have been. The pain only lasted for a second, he didn't move once he was fully inside of me he just lavished me with kisses while he wiped the few tears that came out of my eyes.

"It wont hurt much longer Sam, I love you so much."

"I love you to Freddie and you can move now." Just to make sure he doesn't hesitate I kiss him deep and hard gaining a low growl.

* * *

Amazing.

The size of the ring that is now on my left ring finger, the proposal and wedding were perfect. He proposed at twenty, half way through our college careers, with the wedding being held a total of 3 weeks after we graduated.

There are times that I am still shocked that we have made it this long with out killing each other but Freddie once said that was how we made this work, and that is just who we are. We fight and we make up.

Seeing him turn into on of the brightest minds at Pear makes me smile, seeing how he used his dorky-ness to make a great career and living out of it for us both. Buying me a house that I have always wanted, having five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a huge kitchen that I can cook in everyday and have my cooking show in, yes I'm a chef and I work at home. Along with a basement that is his office, we have and amazing living room with all the latest technology.

* * *

Scared.

Seeing his reaction the first time I told him I was pregnant, it was a look of pure horror and I couldn't help but laugh. Once the shock wore off he had the biggest smile across his face. Dropping to his knees he lifted my shirt and kissed my slightly larger belly.

"Daddy loves you little one." he whispers to it making me tear a little.

Looking at him as I push out or oldest son, on Freddie's 25th birthday to be exact, and hearing him cry for the first time made Freddie lose it. He was crying and smiling at the same time, causing me to do the same. The three kids that followed got the same welcoming into the world but our youngest daughter had a much more dramatic entrance into the world with her needing an emergency c-section. That was the first time I had actually ever seen Freddie scared, not just for me but for our baby girl.

* * *

Laughter.

Hearing him laugh with the kids everyday after work and all day on the weekends, hearing them laugh as he makes a lame joke or tickling all four at once before they get the upper hand and tackle him to the ground. Knowing he is at a disadvantage but that's what you get having four kids in five years. Watching him get away from the kids after whispering something to them I know that what ever is coming is about to involve me.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today Mrs. Benson?" he whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Well I might have some idea with you being this close to me and all." I laugh at him. "Keep it in your pants Benson unless you want to add another one to the group."

"Well I do love seeing you pregnant."

* * *

Earth Shattering.

When our oldest son got married at 23, followed by our oldest daughter a year later. Those two had kids before our youngest son was married, when our youngest had married it hit us hard, college days were over and they all had family's to start. Who knew that after 27 years we would hate to have an empty house.

Seeing our grandchildren grow up in our house was beautiful, they had the best of Freddie and me.

* * *

End.

Looking back now I cant believe that I met the love of my life at 12, I mean who can say that? We've been together 58 years now, our children have children, and I have the kind of life that I have always wanted. Looking at my still sexy husband I cant help but smile at him, this man has given me everything that I have ever wanted and more…so much more.


End file.
